


Shy but Brave

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, Kuroo loves kissing Yuuki, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, first time giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Yuuki wants to take steps forward in intimacy with Tetsurou and is determined not to let anything get in his way... particularly himself and his nerves.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> Happy Birthday dear Airy!!! I hope you enjoy this. Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement and just being a really good friend in general!

In the bathroom mirror, Yuuki stares at his anxious expression. This is most certainly not the way one wants to look when attempting to seduce their boyfriend. Not that there’s much seduction he will do. He’s nervous enough as is, never mind trying to be coy or tempting or teasing. 

Tetsurou doesn’t even know what’s in his mind, other than Yuuki asked to sleep over. Though the new silk pajama pants are kind of a dead give away that something’s going on out of the norm.

He shakes his head. He can do this. He _will_ do this. He’s gonna march into that bedroom and blow Kuroo Tetsurou’s brains out. 

Well, not really, not like _that._ He’s gonna… he’s gonna…

Nerves roll over him again, his mind spiraling to all the worst-case scenarios. What if he accidentally bites him? What if it tastes funny? What if… what if he’s bad at it or doesn’t like it or— 

He cuts off the barrage of worries with firm smacks to each cheek, palms stinging the skin. Even if any or all of that turns out to be true, the biggest truth is, Yuuki wants to try. 

He wants to try sucking Tetsurou’s cock, to for once make the first move in their relationship. The furthest so far they’ve gone is jerking each other off and even then Yuuki couldn’t open his eyes. He didn’t last long, which was mortifying, but Tetsurou didn’t bat an eye. “I’ll just take that as a compliment,” he’d said, only a hint of teasing through his deep breaths as Yuuki finished him. 

Ok, he can do this. Glancing once more in the mirror, he determines he looks ok. His blush is to a minimum, the new black silk pajama pants he bought look nice against his skin and his lips are attractively moisturized. 

Time to blow. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Yuuki opens the door and enters the bedroom. Tetsurou is on his bed, clad only in boxers, an undershirt and silly nyan cat socks, his messy hair a little more disheveled, the result of running his own fingers through it as he scrutinizes reports. 

He doesn’t look up right away, absorbed in his work but when Yuuki clears his throat, his eyes glance over his glasses and widen as he takes him in. 

Slowly, he rises from his reclined position against a slew of cat motif pillows. They started out as jokes but now take over most of his room since their friends, both old and new, continue to give them to him each birthday, trying to outdo each other. Tetsurou loves each one. 

“Those are new,” he says, nodding towards the pants, setting his papers on the nightstand. He removes and folds his glasses, placing them on top of the papers. 

Yuuki nods, trying to appear sultry and not like he’s about to swallow his own tongue. 

“They look nice. Look… sexy.” Tetsurou waggles his eyebrows. “What’s the occasion?” His brow furrows suddenly. “I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I?”

His genuine concern melts some of Yuuki’s nerves. They’re still there, fluttering just below the surface of his pulse, but Tetsurou’s concern despite his devil-may-care appearance never ceases to amaze him. 

“No, not anniversary yet,” Yuuki says, finally moving toward the bed. He works to maintain eye contact but it’s difficult when the words building up on his tongue feel so heavy. “I… I was thinking tonight, um…” He inhales slowly then pushes his next words out in a rush. “I was thinking I could blow you. If you want, uh…” He stops, knees touching the edge of the bed and they stare at each other in momentary silence. 

Then, Tetsurou draws in a long, seemingly shaky breath, and says, very quietly, “I would love that. But only if you’re sure.” 

Yuuki nods rapidly. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and—”

A low moan from Tetsurou cuts him off. “Gods, that’s ridiculously hot to know that,” he says, low and sultry. Yuuki wonders if he knows it is, if Tetsurou purposefully pours seduction into his tone or if he’s just a natural. He thinks it may be a bit of both.

But the knowledge that Tetsurou is turned on by just the _thought_ of Yuuki thinking about blowing him, burns Yuuki. And they haven’t even gotten started yet. 

His boyfriend slides off the bed, walking to him slowly, as if he’s afraid moving too fast will scare Yuuki off. His hands reach out, smoothing over the curve of Yuuki’s shoulders drawing a shudder from him. “How do you want to do this?” 

Yuuki licks his lips and Tetsurou’s eyes dilate, tracking the motion of his tongue. Steeling his nerves to lead the way, Yuuki looks up at him. “Um, sit on the edge of the bed. It’ll be easier that way, I think.” 

Tetsurou nods but doesn’t move right away to sit. Instead, he dips down and lays his lips against Yuuki’s, his kiss firm but also gentle. Yuuki wraps his arms around his neck, rising on his toes as Tetsurou’s arms slip around his back. Their lips part, tongues joining in the middle and Yuuki’s body heats up immediately. They moan into one another and Yuuki feels the firmness Tetsurou’s erection. 

_That’s going to be in my mouth soon_ he thinks and the thought, so scary before, is exciting now that he’s with Tetsurou. He breaks the kiss, pressing firm fingertips against Tetsurou’s chest. “Get naked and on the bed,” he says, voice rasping. 

Tetsurou pulls his shirt off and then his boxers, leaving the socks for last. He should look ridiculous, ok, he does, but Yuuki doesn’t fixate on that. No, his eyes zero in on that long, slightly thick, but oh so perfect cock. 

He licks his lips again. 

Tetsurou hums. “I like you bossy,” he says with a little tease, making a show of swaying his narrow hips as he saunters to the bed, spins on his toes and sits down, the mattress bouncing him and his cock slightly. 

Yuuki’s cock presses against the fabric of his pants, the soft silk caressing his sensitive skin. He should take them off, they’ll be a mess if he doesn’t, but he’s too eager to get started. Swiftly, he closes the minuscule distance and slides to his knees. Tetsurou parts his legs, grey eyes watching Yuuki’s every move. 

Yuuki hesitates under the scrutiny. He could close his eyes, but then he’d be flying blind so to speak and this is already going to be a challenge enough as it is. His wave of enthusiasm dies away, nerves building in his belly like stones and he lets out a shaky breath. 

Tetsurou, ever perceptive, leans forward, cupping Yuuki’s face and drawing it upwards to look in his eyes. “We can stop, try again another time.”

Yuuki considers it but then shakes his head. “Just… close your eyes for now. You can open them after I get started.” 

Nodding, Tetsurou closes his eyes, reclining back on the palms of his hands, legs spread without shame. And why would he have any? His body is amazing. Thanks to rigorous training at the gym, he’s an eyeful of long, lean, toned muscle. Yuuki runs his hands gently over his calves, shuffling forward to draw himself closer to the apex of his thighs. He hesitates just a bare second more, then presses his lips softly to the skin there. 

Tetsurou draws in a quick breath and Yuuki realizes with surprise how much he enjoys keeping him on his toes for once. He flicks out his tongue, leaving a wet stripe from the bend of his knee to the middle of his thigh and Tetsurou lets out a low moan. 

This… this is going better than he thought. His eyes stray to the hard cock in front of him, glistening with precum, the skin of his balls shifting as they draw up in anticipation. Yuuki decides to tease another time. For now, this is new enough for both of them as giver and receiver that, as much as foreplay is a part of the game, he wants to get to the main event. 

He shifts up so his lips are just above the head of Tetsurou’s cock. He can smell the faint remnants of Tetsurou’s body wash but underneath is a new scent, musky and thick enough he can taste it through smell alone. It makes him salivate. “Ok, I’m… I’m gonna start,” he says, feeling lame at the warning but Tetsurou doesn’t say anything, just makes a sort of grunt of approval and want. 

Parting his lips just enough, Yuuki leans down and envelopes the tip of Tetsurou’s cock. His tongue automatically laps up the dripping precum. It’s a bit salty, an acquired taste, but at the moan Tetsurou lets out, Yuuki knows he won’t mind learning to appreciate it. He pushes further down, working to remember the tips and tricks he’d read (with blazing red cheeks and wide eyes) on how to suck cock. 

It’s a lot harder than it looks or sounds, no pun in intended. What is he supposed to do with his tongue? He tries to allow the cock in his mouth to slide along the top of it and gags, pulling off quickly so as not to accidentally bite. 

Startled, Tetsurou’s eyes fly open, his voice a bit ragged as he asks, “What’s wrong? You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuki coughs, embarrassed. His eyes are watering and he wipes away the moisture. When he looks up again, Tetsurou’s eyes are half-lidded but he can still see the fires of lust burning in their grey depths. 

_I’m fine_ Yuuki reassures himself more firmly, not allowing too much focus on anything else besides getting Tetsurou off, one way or another. 

He tries again, sliding his lips over Tetsurou’s cock once more, this time pushing it to the side into the hollow of his cheek. This works a little better, allows him to get more mass into the wetness of his mouth. An unidentifiable sound from Tetsurou has his eyes opening to look up at him again. 

“What?” he pops off to ask. 

“Sorry, just… I didn’t know someone could look so cute with their mouth full of dick,” Tetsurou says, seemingly amused. 

Yuuki frowns. No, pouts is more like it, and it just makes him more self-conscious. He doesn’t want to be _cute_. A hand on his cheek has him flinching back. “Maybe I just suck at this,” he says. 

There’s a beat of silence and then Tetsurou guffaws, loudly. 

Yuuki huffs. Ok, not the best choice of words and were he not so utterly embarrassed and frustrated at his own inexperience, he might even find that funny as well. But he is and he doesn’t and the mood just flew out the window. He moves to stand, but strong, steady hands on his shoulders keep him in place. 

“Hey… I’m… sorry,” Tetsurou gasps working to gain control of himself. When he can speak normally again, he says, softer and with more grace, “I’m sorry, Yuuki. I guess… you’re not the only one nervous here, ok?”

Surprise pushes out Yuuki’s irritation. “You’re nervous?” Tetsurou nods. “But, why? I mean, you’ve done things like this before.”

Tetsurou pauses, his earnest eyes meeting Yuuki’s. “It’s still nerve-wracking being someone’s first time, Yuuki. And I don’t say that to put additional pressure on you. Just to let you know you’re not alone in your nerves. And, well, when I get nervous, I joke, right?”

Yuuki nods. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I really am. I wasn’t laughing at you.” He leans in, pressing their lips together, first softly and then more firm, slotting their mouths together, sliding his tongue against Yuuki’s. He moves away just far enough to say, “You most definitely suck, very nicely. And I’d like very much if you would continue to do so.” 

Yuuki moans quietly, pushing Tetsurou out of the way and sealing his lips around his half-hard cock once more. With it slightly soft, he’s able to take more in and Tetsurou curses, carding his fingers through Yuuki’s hair. 

Yuuki can feel his eyes on him but it bothers him less now and he closes his own to focus, allowing all his senses to come into play. Like the heavy feel of Tetsurou’s cock on his tongue and he learns how to take him deeper with each pass and not gag, the musky scent that’s elevated, the salty taste of skin and precum and the sounds of Tetsurou’s pleasured moans and praise. 

“God… just like that baby. You’re so good… a natural, fuck…” His grip tightens as Yuuki swirls his tongue around the circumference of his cock. “Play with my balls, too.” Yuuki takes them in hand, rolling them, squeezing gently. “Fuck yeah… just like that… so good…”

Yuuki’s cock is hard too. He wants to touch himself and does, plunging his free hand beneath the waistline of his pants, wrapping shaky fingers around himself. He pumps, matching his timing with the bob of his head and the slide of his other hand wrapped around the portion of Tetsurou’s cock he can’t engulf with his mouth. 

“Baby… Yuuki…”

Yuuki opens his eyes, triumph burning in his chest to see Tetsurou so utterly possessed by him. “I wanna fuck you baby.” Yuuki moans louder and Tetsurou curses, keeps going. “You want that? You want my cock buried in your ass? Fucking you deep?”

Tetsurou hasn’t talked dirty to him in a long time, the last making Yuuki so flustered he couldn’t come. But now, with his mouth full of Tetsurou’s cock and the fisting of his own, it sounds good, sounds like a dirty _dream_. He moans agreement, but doesn’t stop, just keeps sucking and licking. He wants to make Tetsurou come like this, he realizes, wants to swallow him down and make him shoot down his throat. He’ll probably choke, but he doesn’t care. 

He wants it, he wants it, he wants—

“Yuuki… shit, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come.”

Yuuki nods as best he can to indicate permission. More than permission, utter and complete want of it. 

“Oh… oh… ohohohoh, fuuuuck!” Tetsurou clenches his fist tightly in Yuuki’s hair and then he’s coming, his cum shooting against the back of Yuuki’s throat. As expected, Yuuki chokes, pulling off and unable to swallow, the mess falling out of his mouth to the carpet in a mix of spit and cum as he coughs. Some ends up on his face, but he doesn’t care. He did what he wanted and that was to make Tetsurou feel good. 

“Holy shit,” Tetsurou mumbles. 

Yuuki looks up at him and the fire from before is blazing bright in Tetsurou’s eyes. “You look good with my cum on you,” he says, pulling Yuuki into his lap. He leans in, whispering, “Thank you baby, that was so, so good.” He nuzzles his neck, teases the flesh with his teeth making Yuuki squirm. His long fingers delving into the depths of Yuuki’s pants, finding the mess there. Yuuki can feel him smile against his skin. “You liked it that much, huh?” 

Yuuki nods, breathless and a little dazed himself. 

Tetsurou hums. “Next time, I’ll return the favor,” he promises. They kiss, soft and sweet, before he adds, “But for now, let's get cleaned up and snuggle in for the night.” 

Yuuki sighs, wrapping his arms around Tetsurou’s neck as he hoists himself up, cradling Yuuki in his arms to walk them to the bathroom. Now, when he looks in the mirror, Yuuki allows himself a smug smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIRY!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!

Yuuki moans into Tetsurou’s mouth, grinding his hips, seeking friction in his lap. Behind him the TV drones on in the background, its bright light flickering their merged shadows on the wall. Tetsurou’s hands slip under his shirt, his touch burning up Yuuki’s back, nails teasing his skin on the way back down. 

It makes him whine, arms tightening around Tetsurou’s neck as he kisses him harder, needier. Between their pressed together bodies his cock is hard, staining the fabric of his loose slung sweats. 

A quiet night in watching movies has turned, as it often does, into a makeout session, panting breaths passed between their lips, hands dipping under clothes and groping, working them both up. 

Only tonight is different. 

“Tetsu… please…” Yuuki sighs as Tetsurou’s lips scorch a trail down the side of his neck. 

Pulling back, Tetsurou settles his back against the couch, half-lidded eyes looking at Yuuki’s face. “What do you want, doll?”

Flushing, Yuuki averts his eyes, the fabric in his grip wrinkling as he tightens his fingers. Swallowing his nerves, he forces himself to look Tetsurou full in the face when he says, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Tetsurou’s eyes somehow grow darker, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he eyes Yuuki like a meal. It makes Yuuki squirm, but he doesn’t look away, doesn’t back down. 

“It would be my unequivocal pleasure to do that, Yuuki,” he says, gathering him close once more to press their lips together. “We’ll take it slow and if at  _ any _ time you want to stop, you tell me, ok?”

“You always do,” Yuuki replies. They’ve tried a few times before but Yuuki was always too nervous, unable to relax his body for it to really feel good. 

“I know, but it’s important.”

Yuuki nods as he removes himself from Tetsurou’s lap, his knees a little shaky. Tetsurou takes his hand, leaning in to kiss him again before they walk to the bedroom. When the door is shut behind them, Tetsurou presses Yuuki up against it, capturing his lips in a deep, long, wet kiss. He breaks it only to remove Yuuki's shirt and then his own. Yuuki’s hands immediately seek to touch his stomach, fingers dipping into the defined abs there. Tetsurou grasps them, walks back toward the bed. 

They kiss again and Yuuki works to shut his mind off, to just feel and let Tetsurou take care of him. It gets easier the longer Tetsurou works him up, kissing down his neck to his chest as he sinks to his knees. His long elegant fingers dip beyond the top of Yuuki’s sweatpants, dragging them down to leave him fully bare before him. 

“Gods you’re so pretty,” he murmurs, pressing kisses to Yuuki’s hip bone as he wraps his hands nearly fully around his waist. His lips move from one hip to the other, kissing his lower stomach before he gathers Yuuki’s cock into his mouth. 

Yuuki’s hand dives into Tetsurou’s hair, gripping it tightly. “Don’t… don’t make me come,” he begs. He’s not sure if it’s true that coming before getting dick in his ass will make him more sensitive, but it’s not necessarily a risk he’s willing to take, no matter how good of head his boyfriend gives him. 

“Just warming you up, baby,” Tetsurou assures. “I want you nice and relaxed and loose for me.”

Yuuki flushes, biting his knuckle as he watches Tetsurou lap at his cock tip. There’s a little smirk on his lips as he does and it really isn’t fair how handsome he looks even with cock in his mouth. He engulfs the head again, teasing the slit with his tongue and Yuuki moans. 

“You make such pretty noises,” Tetsurou praises, large hands grasping Yuuki’s ass, squeezing firmly. He rises to his feet, keeping eye contact as he pulls off his pants. When the fabric hits the ground, Yuuki can’t help looking down. No matter how many times he sees Tetsurou’s cock, it still gives him butterflies. He hasn’t seen a lot of dicks for comparison, but to him Tetsurou’s is beautiful. 

He’s stroking it slowly, thumbing the tip to drag down precum along its length. Yuuki licks his lips and Tetsurou’s deep rumbling chuckle has him looking up again. “You look so hungry… it’s really hot, Yuuki.” 

“Please, Tetsu,” Yuuki begs, unashamed, “please.” 

“Fuck,” Tetsurou growls, tugging them flush together, mouth slotting over Yuuki’s to capture his tongue and suck it. Yuuki’s knees go weak and he clings to Tetsurou’s strong forearms. They stumble back together, falling on to the bed in a heap of tangled limbs. Tetsurou rolls them over, covering Yuuki’s body, never unlocking their lips. 

Yuuki sighs and moans, letting his want be known without heed of embarrassment. Feeling Tetsurou’s cock graze against his stomach, he reaches between them, wrapping his hand around it and stroking gently. 

Tetsurou moans into his mouth, rutting against him and Yuuki smiles into the kiss. It breaks a moment later, Tetsurou sliding down the length of his body, kissing as he goes. When he’s fully off Yuuki he rasps, “Turn over, up on all fours.”

Yuuki hurries to comply, even spreads his legs without hesitation. His cock hangs between his legs, aching for touch but he keeps his hands to himself, fisting the sheets. Tetsurou’s hand glides over one ass cheek, his touch light and teasing. He moves inwards, finger tracing the rim of Yuuki’s hole making him fidget. 

“You… are so sexy. I can’t believe you’re mine,” Tetsurou says, voice filled with the awe of his words. 

“What’re you talking about?  _ You’re  _ the sexy one, I’m just lucky you want me.” 

Yuuki gasps at the hand on his throat, at the press of Tetsurou’s body against his back. His voice is deep and rich in his ear, teeth teasing the cuff. “I  _ need _ you, Yuuki. I crave you, I’m so addicted it’s insane. You’re everything I want. Don’t sell yourself short like that.” 

Gently, Tetsurou turns Yuuki’s head enough to kiss him again, his hand remaining on his face and Yuuki melts into him. Their eyes open as they part, soft smiles on both their lips. Then Tetsurou is retreating, kissing along Yuuki’s spine over the curve of his ass as he goes. There’s a pop of a cap, the squelch of lube exiting the tube and now is when Yuuki has to work to keep this feeling of relaxation, to not tense up and make things difficult. 

“Whatever is going on in your head, tell it to be quiet, you listen to my voice only,” Tetsurou says. His tone is soft but firm, a perfect mix of authority that just  _ works _ for Yuuki.

“Yes,” he sighs. 

“Lean your front down and put your ass up higher. That’s it. Perfect. Now, take a deep breath and let it out slowly, but don’t tense up, ok?”

“Ok,” Yuuki says on his inhale. As he exhales, there’s the press of a slick finger at his hole, then it’s pushing past the rim and he has to work not to tense against it. It’s not like Tetsurou hasn’t fingered him before, but the reminders help him, Tetsurou’s voice giving him something to ground to. He rotates, curls up and presses against Yuuki’s prostate making him cry out. 

“God you sound so good and we’re just getting started,” Tetsurou says quietly. He pumps back and forth, slowly, letting Yuuki get used to it again. It goes quicker this time and before long another finger is pushed into him. 

“Tetsu,” Yuuki sighs, rutting back against him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good for me.” 

Yuuki preens under the praise, tries to keep his breathing even so he doesn’t get light headed. 

Tetsurou’s other hand cups his sack, massaging as he fucks him with his fingers, scissoring every so often to stretch his muscles. Yuuki’s eyes water when he inserts a third finger but the pain is short lived. He’s so turned on, so wanting of this complete connection with Tetsurou, just the thought alone is bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Tetsurou… please fuck me,” he groans. 

“Ok, doll, I’m gonna put my cock in you now. You want it? You want my cock?” 

God, his  _ voice _ , it’s laced with lust and love it sounds syrupy. “Yes, yes, please!” 

Tetsurou places a kiss on his tailbone as he pulls his fingers out, hands grasping one cheek each to separate them, revealing Yuuki’s hole. “Here it comes,” he warns quietly, pressing the tip to Yuuki’s entrance. A quick gasp leaves Yuuki’s mouth as he begins to push in. Even with the preparation, it burns. “Relax, Yuuki, you’re tensing up.” Letting out a huff of air, Yuuki digs into the fuzz that is his brain to fire the neurons needed to communicate to his muscles to release. 

It works, Tetsurou’s cock sliding in a little further. His hand snakes between Yuuki’s legs, gently stroking his leaking cock to impart more pleasure with what Yuuki knows will be momentary pain if he could just get all of Tetsurou in him. 

“You’re doing so good, Yuuki. God, I love watching my cock disappear into your tight hole.” 

Yuuki keens, tries to push back but Tetsurou’s hands keep him in place, controlling the pace. 

“Oh? You like it when I talk dirty to you now?” Tetsurou asks, some smugness in his tone. 

“Ye… yes,” Yuuki admits through a gasp. There’s sweat on his brow and upper lip which he licks, fingernails digging into the fabric clutched in his grasp. 

“Mmm… I’m glad. Cause I really like telling you how much I love my cock in your heat. You’re so hungry for it, so willing and pliant and  _ mine _ , aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Yuuki agrees again. 

“God, I wish you could see this Yuuki, could see me filling you up.” And then his thighs are touching Yuuki’s ass and he knows he’s all the way in. “How do you feel?” 

“Go… good. So good,” Yuuki sighs and he means it. Somehow the feeling of being so full is ramping up his want, pushing him further away from discomfort towards the realm of pleasure. “Please… please move.”

The slide out is better, the firing of his nerves less painful and more pleasant. Tetsurou doesn’t go far, pushing back in almost immediately. Yuuki looks over his shoulder, shuddering with excitement at the dark, hungry look in Tetsurou’s eyes when their gazes meet. 

“Are you ready for more?” 

Yuuki nods, can’t take his eyes off Tetsurou’s face even if the position is straining his neck. And then Tetsurou pushes in a little faster, a little harder and Yuuki’s face drops back to the mattress, a cry emitting. 

It feels  _ so good _ . 

“You… you can go harder,” he says. 

Tetsurou does him the honor of not questioning him, just pulls back and pushes back in at a quicker pace. He’s not fucking him really hard, not yet, but the increased pace is heightening the friction and Yuuki’s breathing faster, his cock swinging and burning for touch. 

Then his prostate is grazed and he gasps. “Oh god, that’s amazing,” he sighs. 

“You’re a real dream, you know that?” Tetsurou asks but doesn’t wait for a reply, pushing in so quickly his skin slaps against Yuuki’s. 

“Ah!” Yuuki cries out. 

“Too much?” Tetsurou stills, filling Yuuki completely once again. 

“Just… just a little,” Yuuki admits, voice small and quiet. 

“I’m sorry, baby, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, just… not  _ that _ hard. Not yet.” 

Tetsurou presses kisses between Yuuki’s shoulder blades. “I’m going to pull out. You did so well.” 

“Tetsu, no—oh!” Yuuki gasps when Tetsurou’s tongue replaces his cock. He swirling around the rim of his hole making him writhe. A hand around his cock has Yuuki crying out at the pressure, his hips moving of their own accord, the need to come suddenly urgent. 

Tetsurou just lets him have his way, licking and kissing his hole as he jerks him off to completion. 

Yuuki collapses to the mattress, grimacing at the feel of cum on the sheets but he can’t hold himself up anymore. Turns out he doesn’t have to. His body is carefully turned over then lifted into Tetsurou’s strong arms. He walks them to the bathroom, setting Yuuki onto the toilet to free his hands to turn on the water of the shower. 

It warms quickly and Tetsurou gently guides Yuuki beneath the stream of water, wiping away the mess on his stomach. He drops to his knees in front of Yuuki, gently suckling his limp cock, hair matting down with water. Yuuki hums at the feeling, running his hand over Tetsurou’s head. “I should be doing that for you,” he murmurs. 

“No need, I finished,” he advises, laying one last kiss to his cock before standing up. He rinses his mouth, spitting out the remnants then captures Yuuki’s lips. “Fuck, you were so hot,” he mumbles against them. 

“I’m sorry I—” the rest of the apology is silenced with yet another kiss. 

When they part, Tetsurou is cupping Yuuki’s face. “Hey, look at me,” he says and Yuuki opens his eyes. “You. Were. Amazing.  _ I’m _ sorry I hurt you.” 

Yuuki shakes his head as much as he can within his hold, hands grasping those on his face. “You didn’t hurt me, I promise. I just knew I couldn’t take more of that pace. Not yet.” He leans up, pressing a kiss to the underside of Tetsurou’s jaw. “But I want to. I want to do so many things with you, Tetsurou.” 

“And we will, all in good time. And it’s all a good time as long as we’re on the same page,” Tetsurou says with a grin. 

They finish washing up, forgoing PJs to lay skin to skin in the coolness of fresh sheets. Yuuki’s head rests on Tetsurou’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

“I love you,” he whispers, eyes closing as the pull to sleep overtakes him. 

Tetsurou’s hold on him tightens for a moment, a kiss landing on the top of his head. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
